


Rebel Girl

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Patrick wants to say, see, this is why so many guys are terrified to date you and you have to write emo lyrics about them. AU--Pete has always been a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468072) by [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



> With thanks to [melusina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/profile) for the beta listen.

Length: 18:11/16.7MB  
Format: MP3  
Link: [on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?wkm9uc6z12vnec1) or [on the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rebel-girl)


End file.
